fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Image Policy
• • • • • • • Everybody is free to upload photos and videos in the wiki but before you do, please take time to read and understand our Media Uploading Guidelines as well as follow the Image Policy. This was designed to help give you, the user, an outlook on how we manage media files. For the basic information on uploading files, go . General Rules The following general rules apply to all aspects of the wiki. This includes articles, image galleries, personal profile, messages, forum threads, and posts. Vandalism is an act of editing the project in a malicious manner that is intentionally disruptive. Vandalism includes the addition, removal, or other modification of the text or other material that is either humorous, nonsensical, a hoax, or that is of an offensive, humiliating, or otherwise degrading nature. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vandalism_on_Wikipedia The forms of vandalism are: *Copyright violation. *Spamming. *Adding inappropriate content. Disruptive Editing is a pattern of editing that may extend over a long time or many articles, and disrupts progress towards improving an article or building the encyclopedia. Disruptive editing is not usually considered vandalism, though vandalism is disruptive.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Disruptive_editing The forms of disruptive editing are: *Editing an article in pursuit of a certain point for an extended time despite opposition from other editors. *Adding unnecessary categories under articles. *Disregarding other editors’ questions or requests for explanations concerning edits or objections to edits. Image Rules Use a Proper File Name The file should be clear and descriptive, without being excessively long. While the image name doesn't matter much to the reader (they can reach the description page by simply clicking on the image), it matters for editors. It is helpful to other contributors and for maintenance of the encyclopedia if images have descriptive or at least readable file names.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:File_names Choose the Correct File Format A file format is a standard way that information is encoded for storage in a computer file. It specifies how bits are used to encode information in a digital storage medium. File formats may be either proprietary or free and may be either unpublished or open.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File_format There are three basic choices for file formats: *'Portable Network Graphics (PNG)' is a raster graphics file format that supports lossless data compression. PNG was created as an improved, non-patented replacement for Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), and is the most used lossless image compression format on the Internet.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portable_Network_Graphics *'Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG)' is a commonly used method of lossy compression for digital photography (i.e. images). The degree of compression can be adjusted, allowing a selectable tradeoff between storage size and image quality. JPEG typically achieves 10:1 compression with little perceptible loss in image quality, and is the file type most often produced in digital photography.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JPEG *'Graphics Interchange Format (GIF)' is a bitmap image format that was introduced by CompuServe in 1987 and has since come into widespread usage on the World Wide Web due to its wide support and portability.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graphics_Interchange_Format GIFs are generally use for animated images and for static images, PNGs are more preferable over JPEGs since JPEGs are for photographic images while PNGs are for everything else. Fill Up the Fair Use Rationale Template The Fair Use Rationale (FUR) is a template used to mark the fair use of the copyrighted image. Fill the template out with the necessary information in the summary section under the destination file name when uploading an image. *'Description:' The description of the image. This should be the caption of the image when uploading it to a page. *'Artist:' The name of the artist. This should state whether it came from the mange or anime. If the image is neither the ones mentioned before, just type the name of the artist of the image. *'Source:' The source of the image. This should state what chapter or episode the image came from. If the image is neither the ones mentioned before, just type the original address of the image. *'Purpose:' The reason for the uploading of the image. It should either be to illustrate articles and/or image galleries or for personal use. *'Resolution:' The resolution of the image. It should be stated if the image has low, medium, or high resolution. Note that the wiki will appreciate it if you upload high quality images. *'Replaceability:' The replaceability of the image. You only need to type: Only by an Image of Higher Quality with the Same Licensing Status. *'Other Information:' This field can be left blank but if you wish to add you signature, it is acceptable. Check the FUR page for the full detailed version of the template and what to fill up in each section. Place a Copyright Status Every image should have information on its copyright status. Just click on the license drop down box and pick the appropriate license. Note that this is not a requirement as for now. Add the Appropriate Categories Every image used in the articles and image galleries must be categories based on the appearances of the couple or rivals present. Example: Images of AB or Images of Character A vs. Character B Know When to Rename a File There are only two reasons to rename a file name. One is to rename a file name that is too generalized. The other one is to rename the file name by the request of the editor. Know When to Protect a File There is no need to protect a file unless it is targeted by persistent vandalism. The file may be protected for a short period of time until the conflict has been resolved. Know When To Update a File There are only two reasons to update a file. One is to replace it with a file that has a higher quality or higher resolution. The other one is to replace it with a file that is bigger in size compared to the original. References Category:Policy